Don't Know When But A day Is Gonna Come
by Ben-hayag
Summary: A MotokoTogusa story. Has nothing to do with Savin' Me. and thats all I'm gonna say about this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell. Some dudes in Japan own it

Please read and review and no flames

Batou, Togusa, and Saito were at a bar not far from Section 9 HQ. After a long day of tracking some cyber-terrorist, they decided to go get some drinks to ease their minds and relax.

The bar was a small but busy establishment. The three Section 9 agents were sitting at a table near the back of the darkend bar. Batou was on his fifth beer, Saito was on his third, while Togusa was still on his first. "Togusa, is there somthing wrong with your beer?" Batou asked him. "No it's fine, I'm just really not a big drinker that's all." answered Togusa. "Then why did you come with us tonight?" questioned Saito. "I just wanted to spend some time with you guys outside of work, whats wrong with that." replied Togusa. Batou and Saito just chuckled at his response. "If you wanted to that, you should've just invited us to your house." said Saito. "Yeah, because if you come to the bar with us, you better be ready to drink." added Batou. Right after Batou said that, he finished his fifth beer and asked for his sixth. All of sudden, Togusa became tense, his face changed from showing joy to showing sadness. Batou and Saito were to busy drinking their beer to noticed this sudden change in Togusa. "Actually, the reason I came here tonight is because I need to talk to you two about somthing. Somthing that's been eating away at me." Togusa said in a low, sad voice. Batou and Saito turned to look at him, surpised to hear his sad voice. 'He was fine a minute ago, what happened.' thought Batou. "Togusa, what's wrong?" asked Saito. Togusa's eyes drifted to the brown, dusty floor then back up to Batou and Saito. 'Fuck it, I'm doing this, I'm telling them.' thought Togusa to himself. He drank the rest of his beer, and then finally said it. "I'm in love with someone other then my wife."

This confesion shocked the hell out of Batou and Saito. They always thought Togusa and Miki had a great relationship. They never got the idea from him that he was in love with someone else. For a half minute, there was nothing but silence between the three. Batou and Saito didn't know what to say or do. Finally Batou had enough of the silence. "You mind telling us who this person is?" inquired Batou. "Someone who seems perfect." was all that Togusa said. After a few moments, it dawned on Batou and Saito. " It's the Major, isn't it?" the two of them asked. Togusa just nodded his head. "How long have you loved her?" Questioned Saito. "It's was shortly after I was shot during the Laughing Man case. I remember laying there on the hospital bed, wondering if I was gonna live or die. I kept thinking that whole time about how much I didn't want to die, how much I wanted to see Motoko again. I was thinking about the Major more then I was thinking about Miki. That's when I realized I loved her."

"I never knew." was Batou's response to Togusa's shocking confesion. "Niether did I." said a voice from behind them. Togusa frozed when he heard the voice. He became sick to his stomach. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to look into her crimson eyes. Batou and Saito were stunned to see Major Motoko Kusanagi standing behind them. She had a surpised and somewhat sad look on her face. "Major, what are you doing here?" Saito asked her. "I was just driving by, but when I saw Batou's car outside I decided to come in and join you guys." answered Motoko. "Batou, Saito, I need you two to go outside for a few minutes. Togusa and I have some things to discuss." Batou and Saito left the bar without saying a word. Now Togusa has no choice but to talk to the Major.

It sucked didn't it. I always sucked as a writer. I've always had good ideas in my head, but I just never been really good at writing. But lately I've said screw it and I wrote stuff anyway. This story at first was a oneshot. Then I decided to break it down in chapters. This fic is named after a Bright Eyes song.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell

Well this chapter is much better then the other chapter I put up and took down in the same day. This one is aslo much different. I did not plan for this story to go the way it's going but whatever. As always read and review and no flames.

Motoko sat down on the chair that Batou was sitting on. Togusa was facing away from her. 'What is this? Some kind of sick joke, God.' he thought to himself. He didn't know what do. He didn't know how to get out of this situation.

"Togusa, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" the Major asked Togusa. He slowly turned around and faced her. He was stunned to see tears running down her face.

"How could I. I'm married and even if I wasn't I still didn't tell you because I know you don't feel the same about me." he said in a sad voice as tears ran down his face.

"You don't know that. Togusa, I love you. I've loved for a long time. she confessed.

"You, you love me?" Togusa replied in total shock. He couldn't belive it. She loved him back. Togusa decided to do something that he has been dreaming of doing for a long time. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against Motoko's. At first she resistied but she slowly gave in and kissed him back.

"Togusa, honey, wake up, it's late." said Miki as she tried to wake her sleeping husband. Togusa rolled over in bed and opened his eyes.

"Huh" he mumbled. He looked around and noticed that he was in his bedroom, not in a bar making out with the Major.

"You're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry." His wife stated as she left the bedroom. Togusa rolled over to his right side and looked at the clock sitting on the stand next to the bed. It read 7:45.

"Shit" he whispered as he got out of bed. He had to be at Section 9 HQ at eight. Togusa ran to the dresser, threw on his usual clothes, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door without saying goodbye to his wife.

"Another night, another dream." Togusa said to himself. He pulled out of the driveway and slamed on the gas. He had to hurry and hope that there is little traffic if he is to make it on time. For the past two weeks, Togusa has been having dreams about Major Motoko Kusnagai. 'I wish I can tell you how I feel about you, Major.'

Togusa got to Section 9 HQ five minutes late. He was nervous about how the Chief and the Major were gonna react to him for being late. He walked around the halls and noticed that no one was around. 'They must be in a meeting.' He then headed for Aramaki's office. 'Oh boy, I just can't wait to get yelled at.'

He walked into Aramaki's office and just as he thought, there was a meeting going on. "Togusa you're late, again." said Aramaki who was upset that Togusa was late again. Togusa looked around the office and noticed that everyone was upset and disappointed. Motoko got up from the couch and walked over to Togusa.

"Togusa, come with me. We need to talk in private." Motoko said but more like demanded. She left the office and Togusa sheepishly followed her like a kid going to the principal's office.

There it is. Not that great but then again I feel like everything I do sucks. I could've made the Mona Lisa and I would be saying it sucked. That's just the way I am. But I'm glad that some of you actually like the stuff I write. You guys make me feel like I'm worth something and I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell

I just to thank everyone who enjoys this story. I'm glad some of you like this. So please read, review, and no flames.

Togusa followed the Major to a small, rarely used room near the Tacikoma hanger. Togusa sat down on one of the brown chairs in the center of the room while Motoko just stood by the door. Togusa sat nervously waiting for something to happen. "I don't know where to start." said Motoko with a dissapointed tone in her voice. "Your performance is slacking, you're often late and you seem to be avoiding us. I want an explaination for your recent behavior and I want it now."

"You want an explaination? Okay Major I'll give you one. You're the reason why my performance is lackluster. You're the reason why I can't get up in time for work anymore." he said to her. Motkoko became angry at the fact that Togusa said everything was her fault. 'How dare he blame me for his problems.' she thought.

"That's a horrible excuse. It's not my fault you can't shoot straight anymore."

"I can't shoot straight because you're always on my mind. If i think about you, I don't function right. If I don't think about you, I can't live. It's a lose lose situation. I love you Major." Togusa sadly confesed to her. The major was shocked. She didn't know how to respond. "There, I said it. Now I'm sure I'm out of a job so can I leave." Togusa got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"You're not going anywhere and you're not out of a job." Motoko said as he sat back down on the chair. "Togusa, I must know something. How long have you loved me?"

"Since I got shot during the Laughing Man case. At first I thought it was some infatuation that would fade but it didn't. The feelings I have for just got stronger and stronger. And now my feelings are fucking up my life." he explained.

"So, I'm not the only one who discovered new feelings after you got shot." Motoko sadly and quietly said. Now Togusa was the one that was surpised.

"Major, are you saying you love me?" Togusa asked. The Major just nodded her head. Togusa got up and slowly approched her. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Togusa, you know we can't do this. No matter how much we want to."

"I know but please, just this once. That's all I ask." After a few moments, Motoko gently pulled him close and lightly kissed him. A single tear was sliding down her cheek. Togusa lifted up a hand and wiped the tear away. After a few moments, they broke apart and Motoko quickly left the room without saying a word. Togusa felt his own tears and he swiftly wiped them away.

"I don't know when but I know there will be a day when you and I can be together." he said to himself as he left the room.

My first completed story. Feels good. I know I left it hanging but thats how I roll. There might be a sequel, you never know.


End file.
